


The Wink

by OhYaBettaDont



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: Kaz Kaan and Arcangelo Corelli run into an awkward situation when Aunt Agatha calls Kaz's cell phone while the two bachelors are in bed together and Arcangelo thinks it's a good idea to pick it up in Kaz's place.





	The Wink

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been playing with for a while but I literally only took like an hour to actually write it so feel free to roast the shit out of me. I'm an adult.

Kaz Kaan, the so-called 2nd Most Eligible Bachelor in Neo Yokio, woke up with another man on top of him. More specifically, Kaz was underneath the man who was supposed to be his arch-rival, Arcangelo Corelli, the so-called Most Eligible Bachelor in Neo Yokio. Anyone who were to see them in that position, after their initial reaction of shock that these two men who were supposedly rivals were naked together in bed, would probably wonder if that was an uncomfortable position – how could Kaz breathe like that? Wasn’t Arcangelo crushing him? 

In reality, Kaz was not only used to it but actually enjoyed it. He and his lover had started calling it the “human blanket,” and it was one of the few things in life that truly made Kaz feel secure. 

That particular morning, Kaz woke up mere moments before his phone started to ring, almost as if his body had sensed that he’d be getting a call. Arcangelo, on the other hand, woke up to the actual ringing. 

Arcangelo groaned. “Who’s calling you at this ungodly early hour?” Staying firmly on top of Kaz, he craned his neck to check his alarm clock, the alarm feature of which he never had to use. It was 10:12 AM. “Ugh.” He lowered his head again. “I’m going back to sleep.” 

“No, Arcangelo, you have to get off me,” Kaz said, trying to squirm out from underneath Arcangelo. The ringing persisted, getting louder the longer it was left waiting. “That’s probably my Aunt Agatha calling. She’ll kill me if I don’t pick up.” 

“Well, if it’s your Aunt Agatha, then I’ll talk to her. She loves me.” Without warning, Arcangelo rolled off of Kaz and snatched the ringing phone from the bedside table before Kaz could reach for it. He picked up the call. “Kaz Kaan’s phone, Arcangelo speaking.”

Whispering, but still in an angry tone, Kaz said, “Dammit, Arcangelo!” He tried to wrestle the phone away from Arcangelo, but Arcangelo blocked him as he continued holding the phone up to his face.

It was, indeed, Kaz’s Aunt Agatha. “Arcangelo? What the hell are you doing with Kaz’s phone? I need to talk to him about an assignment for today.” 

“Oh, don’t worry Agatha, Kaz is with me. He’s just a little… busy right now. Wink.” 

Kaz inhaled sharply through his teeth. “Arcangelo, you just winked out loud!” He was mortified. 

But Arcangelo didn’t need Kaz to point that out to him, because Aunt Agatha was already on it. “Arcangelo Corelli,” she yelled through the phone, “are you boning my nephew?” 

Arcangelo let out a nervous laugh. It was the first time Kaz had ever seen him nervous – maybe Aunt Agatha intimidated him more than he was willing to admit. He spoke quickly into the phone. “Well, Agatha, it was great chatting with you, but I’ve gotta go. Let’s catch up sometime soon, love you, bye!” With that, he hung up the phone. 

Kaz took a good look at his lover. Despite having just woken up, Arcangelo’s hair was perfect, but he looked different than normal in one way: he was obviously startled. He even turned toward Kaz and gave him a little awkward smile, as if to say, “I may have just majorly screwed up.” But Kaz couldn’t bring himself to be upset at Arcangelo for the bone-headed move he’d just made. Instead, in a strangely calm tone, he said, “Dude, Aunt Agatha’s gonna kill us both.” 

“At least she’s not the type to gossip,” said Arcangelo as he ran his fingers through his perfect blonde hair. “She might kill us, but she’ll never tell anybody about this.” His expression softened into a subtle smolder. “Let’s bone.”


End file.
